256pi_trfcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Stand of Augmented Reality Rog
The 20th episode of The Rosen Family Chronicles, also the conclusion to Augmented Reality Rog's spinoff mini-series. At this point said mini-series merged with the main Rosen Family Chronicles plotline, as this episode is referenced a few times in later TRFC episodes. (This episode is mainly known for being a complete mindf*** that nobody understood, but that's why this article exists.) Watch it here. Plot The episode begins with a fake-out of Rog exploding as he is about to introduce himself (which TOTALLY isn't foreshadowing at all). Rog introduces himself, and reminds you of the events of the previous spinoff episode (Augmented Reality Rog Vs. IsErael 8) in his usual less-than-accurate manner: "You remember what happened last time. Vietnamese beauties from IsErael 8 popped my coc because I came." (Anyone who understood that episode would know that "because" should have been replaced by "and then" as his cumming was not the cause of the Vietnamese beauties attacking him but this is why the spinoff series isn't counted in the plotline.) Anyway, after a quick burst of hyperventilating, Rog explains his current situation. Having been employed by Lollipop Lady to assist in her plot, Rog has once again caught the attention of anti-terrorist organization IsErael 8. Ashens, one of the IsErael 8 higher-ups, has flown a company helicopter into Rio with the mission to kill Rog, as he is the only member of Lollipop Lady's little gang that they know the identity and location of. Rog runs away ("started getting really fast") The helicopter chases Rog around the city, but then picks him up and carries him to the top of a skyscraper, plopping him onto the roof, and then tossing "Big Geoff" at him, making him fall off. Rog's fall is broken, however, when he crashes into one of the skyscraper windows. His head scrapes across the ground, and he complains "My head started getting really painful." However, He-Man happens to be here, offering Rog with his magic drugs to ease his pain. Rog takes the drugs, and is launched into an intense hallucination. The room becomes a blur, and he hears the sound of He-Man saying "drugs" repeatedly, so he says "drugs" along with him. It appears as if he has disappeared into his own mouth and then envisions many James Rolfe clones and Barry Chuckle, the former saying glitchy nonsense and the latter saying "It's a broosh! Broosh, broosh, broosh." Rog is then hit by a train and passes by mountain scenery and images of Doug Walker saying "Cookies! Cookies" and "Drugs are one of the greatest things in the world". The train disappears and Rog floats through space among several images of poopers, including Mad Mothz, DrHotelMario, DylanCliff111, and an inaudible Rosenator111. The Mad Mothz image yells "TOENAILS" and an image of 11Jackan appears right in front of Rog to yell "REWOP MDE" and transport Rog elsewhere yet again. Rog appears in the middle of a giant ping-pong table, and becomes the ball in a game of pseudo-tennis between two giant Older Rosens (one of which is voiced by SerialK86), while a crowd of distorted Michael Rosens fling their arms around. While they are hitting Rog back and forth across the table, small images of other poopers can be spotted behind them (ZeroTyrant, s2iDP, RootNegativeSixteen, and ThePlamzJoker, in that order). One of the Older Rosens repeatedly smashes Rog clear through the table, and Rog moves on to the next scene, featuring Billy Mays and Robotnik juxtaposed over an unofficial music video for Orbital's "Omen" (the video was ripped from a different music video but I don't know what exactly). Rog just floats back and forth, before images of an airport cockpit, egg on toast, candy, and a Herb Alpert vinyl sleeve spin rapidly across the screen. Rog ends up falling through space again, as he sees images of several King Harkinians passing by Orbital talking about wanting to get drunk at 6:00 tonight (as well as Maya and Pearl Fey from Ace Attorney, briefly near the end). A voice says "And now you're going to die", then another voice yells "BE LIKE JACK" (a reference to Butcher, whose videos inspired the entire drug sequence). Rog finally slips back into consciousness only to realize that during the hallucination he walked out of the same window he crashed into previously, and is back to falling to his doom. The scene cuts to Mark Sabine, who is standing at the bottom of the skyscraper rambling on to himself about hanky-panky. Rog is heard screaming, before he finally falls to his death offscreen (spattering blood). Mark, unsure of what to make of the situation, merely says "Um...." and walks away. The episode ends with Ashens noting that he is lying on his face. Music * "Airship Theme" from Super Mario Galaxy * "Blackout City" from Bit.Trip Runner * "The Complex" by Kevin Macleod * "Baroque Virus" by Zircon * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe theme * "Moonloop (Improvisation)" by Porcupine Tree * "Eternity Road" by The Moody Blues * "Atom Heart Mother" by Pink Floyd * "Kelly Watch The Stars" by Air * "Omen" by Orbital * "High Noon" by The Orb * "The Dream (The Future Academy of Noise, Rhythm & Gardening Mix)" by The Orb Trivia * If the timing of the 2019 remaster from this comp is to be believed, what Rog perceived to be 2-3 minutes of drug tripping actually lasted at least 48 hours (since directly following this, Michael is seen at the beginning of the next episode and noting that three days have passed since they arrived). Category:Episodes